


Brownies!

by Tookbaggins



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Jak and Daxter's failed attempt at stealing Keira's brownies.
Kudos: 1





	Brownies!

**Author's Note:**

> Original review count- 13

The island sun beat down upon the tiny village, bathing all in a welcoming sort of golden light. A sweet scent was making its way about the dwellings, the warm breeze carrying it to a certain pair of young boys. Daxter, the smaller of the two, paused in mid-step as he caught the aroma. He sniffed delightedly as he ran a hand through his scarlet hair.

"Wow. Hey, did'ja catch that?" he glanced at Jak from the corner of his eye and the boys exchanged devilish grins.

"Smells like Keira's cooking again."

"Yep." The pair set off, their noses rapidly leading them to Sandover's only two-storied hut. Carefully keeping out of sight they peeked inside to see Keira bent intently over a tiny oven, her green hair shielding her from seeing them. Daxter's face twisted into what he hoped was an attractive grin.

"Watch this..." Jak smacked him on the arm before he could move to go inside. "Hey!"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't even think about it." Jak said. Daxter widened his eyes innocently at his friend.

"I wasn't!"

"Oh yes you were, you made a face!"

"No I didn't!"

"I saw you! You made one of 'those' faces. I know what you were thinking." Jak glared at him and Daxter smiled again, a little sheepishly this time.

"You were thinking it too!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure I was."

"Stop acting so innocent." Daxter chided and then sniffed again. "What is that smell?"

"You're changing the subject!"

"No, really." he said, taking in the sweet air again. "Whatever she's cookin' up...it's like Heaven's moved into my nose..." He was up and through the doorway before Jak could stop him. Stealthily moving along the wall, he waited until Keira left the room before stepping lightly over to the oven.

"What are you doing?" Jak groaned, seeing the boy open the door and reach in with a towel.

"Sampling. There's nothin' better than half-baked brownie batter." he beamed happily as he scooped out a handful and crammed it into his mouth, offering the tray to Jak. He took it, feeling horribly guilty for ruining Keira's hard work, but still eager to take part in the crime.

The brownies squished a little as he removed his glove and attempted to grasp them. With a bit of effort Jak managed to move a sizeable amount into his mouth. Daxter wiped his face clean, glancing up to roll his eyes at Jak's chocolate-smeared mouth and chin.

"Sorry, I didn't know you never learned to feed yourself." Jak was trying to swallow his third mouthful to reply when they were interrupted by a shriek. Keira was standing in the doorway, a stirring spoon raised above her head and a look of pure rage taking over her pretty face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THOSE WERE FOR DADDY!" The two boys froze, staring at her in frightened silence (as we all should) as Keira continued to roar. Jak swiftly scanned the room for possible escape routes and his eyes fell upon a table lined with more brownies, both baked and unbaked. Why didn't we just eat those? He thought to himself, realizing vaguely that Keira was advancing on them. He forced himself to move, doing the first thing that came to mind.

He threw the brownies.

Daxter yelped as they flew into his face. Blinded, he panicked and staggered into Jak, causing them both to collapse and roll away from the enraged female and into the table legs. With a crash the trays slid over them, providing the boys and the surrounding floor with a fine chocolate coating. They both scrabbled about, trying their hardest to get somewhere other than Keira's path but they only made the situation worse as they slid about on the floor and pushed the chocolate into a widespread circle around them. The green haired girl towered over them, scowling.

"All right, guys. I'm going to pull you out of my dessert. Then you're going to scrub this floor until it shines."

"Aw man, but it's wood! Wood doesn't shine!"

"It does now, Daxter. And when you're done you can make some more brownies." Daxter scowled back at her as she seized his arm and hauled him to the unslick section of floor. Giving him a stern glare to stay in place, Keira turned to offer a hand to Jak. The blonde accepted it meekly, even though a hint of a smile was tugging at his lips. Keira arched an eyebrow, puzzled. "What are you smiling at?" He pointed past her, breaking into a fit of giggles.

Daxter was gone. In his wake he had left a large brown streak leading to the open doorway and a hasty message scribbled with his chocolatey fingers.

"Thanks for the brownies, they were delicious. But you can make your own, baby, I ain't no cook.

"Daxter xoxo

"P.S. Have fun Jakkie."

Several hours later

Jak was not a happy boy. Nevertheless, he fanned the latest batch of brownies dutifully and passed them to Keira for inspection. She nodded happily and set them aside.

"You're not too bad at this, Jak…and you look so adorable!" he glanced down at his pink apron, noting with manly indignation that little purple yakkows were prancing across it in rows.

"Yeah, I do look good, don't i?."


End file.
